Certain interventional devices, an in particular expandable intraluminal devices such as a retrievable filter, need to be deployed into a vessel for a period of time, after which the filter is retrieved. Such devices typically include a set of struts which are biased outwardly for engagement with the vessel wall. The struts are concentrically spaced about a central axis. A hub is connected to one end of each of the struts such that the filter forms a somewhat conical shape in this deployed state. A retrieval hook extends outwardly from the hub for grasping and retrieving the filter.
Such filters need to be deployed into a vessel as centered as possible. Unfortunately, if the filter tilts, it may be more difficult to retrieve. More specifically, if the central axis of the filter is not aligned with (i.e. skewed from) an axis of the vessel, the biased struts will undesirably press against the vessel wall with different forces. Further, the retrieval hook will be misaligned with the central axis of the vessel, making if difficult for retrieval mechanisms to engage the retrieval hook. Likewise, the offset retrieval hook could block working components of the retrieval mechanism or catheter.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an apparatus and method for delivering a filter into a vessel such that the filter is substantially centered within the vessel for aiding in the eventual retrieval of the filter.